Problem: $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{11}{12} = {?}$
${\dfrac{6}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{11}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 6}{10 \times 6}}$ ${\dfrac{11 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{36}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{55}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{36} + {55}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{91}{60}$